Super Excavator
Basic information The Super Excavator can remove a large cube (7x7x7) of natural blocks, liquids, materials and crafted items, and will then save ca. half of what they removed in Loot Bags that will fall down or sometimes roll to the side. Before update R41, the Loot Bags would float in the air. Since update R41 on May 1st 2017, Super Excavators can remove blocks up to and including the hardness of Corrupted Blocks. Since update R62 on April 19th 2019, Super Excavators can now also collect all liquids, including liquid Lava and Corrupted Water. Only "End of the World" blocks, all types of Ore Nodes, Touchstones and all types of objects that can contain items cannot be damaged nor collected by Super Excavators. Since Super Excavators are area-damaging "Explosives", their use/activation can be deactivated by enabling the game-world option "Disable Explosives" or disabling the player claim option "TNT Enabled". Super Excavators should not be mistaken with Super Extractors that are required to extract Ores from Nodes. How to obtain Super Excavators can randomly be obtained for free from Reward Holiday Gift Boxes that will spawn after successfully completed Trog Trap Events, as well as randomly from Holiday Loot Bags that are sometimes dropped by Trog Trap Event Creatures like Troggington's Minions. Trog Traps can be obtained during the annual Christmas event that usually lasts for ca. 3-4 weeks from December to January, or can be bought via building kits for Blueprints that players made from placed Trog Traps. Super Excavators can also randomly be found in Ghost Loot Bags. These ghostly half-transparent white Loot Bags can be dropped by Idol Event Creatures and also by Ghost Creatures. Ghost Creatures usually only appear during the Halloween event for ca. one month from October to November at night. Super Excavators can also randomly be obtained for free from Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests (tier 1), Infused Ghost Treasure reward chests (tier 2) and Unleashed Ghost Treasure reward chests (tier 3) that will spawn after successfully completed Idol Events. Idol Events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) that can be obtained during the annual Halloween event month or can be bought via building kits for Blueprints that players have made from placed Idols. Warning Attention: as mentioned, Super Excavators cannot only remove natural blocks, but also ALL kinds of crafted blocks and items since update R32. Excavators of any kind will only save approx. half of what was removed, the other half will completely be lost. If you remove only one unit of anything that the Excavator can take, it has only a very small chance to be saved in the Excavator's loot bag. Despite assumptions, Super Excavators do not save higher numbers of whatever they have removed than basic Excavators and Advanced Excavators - the percentages are very random actually. Only all objects that can store items, materials, blocks etc. inside will be left. Also Nodes with Ore inside will always be left intact by Excavators, just like when using TNT type Explosives. It is recommended to protect your base by claiming the land around your base and set everyone to "visitor" that you do not trust enough to promote to builder rank, or to even disable the use of area-damaging TNT-type Explosives there (to be set in the "Advanced Options" for each claim individually). This will disable the use of all Excavators and Extractors. Crafting Super Excavators Super Excavators can be crafted, but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by crafting an Advanced Excavator. Then, to craft 4 Super Excavators in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "q" as the default key), you'll need: * 2x Gunpowder, found in Wood Treasure Chests, looted or pet-harvested from Hot Feet or Keepas, or made from Coal in a Processor * 6 Lumite (bars) made in a Forge from Lumite Ore. Lumite Ore can only be extracted from Nodes found on the Corruption layer deep underground * 4 Diamond Rods made of Diamond (bars) in a Processor Super Excavators should not be mistaken with Super Extractors that will extract Ores from Nodes and can only be crafted after obtaining their rare crafting Recipe from the Thing or from Th'ang (or from fellow players). Using Super Excavators To use Super Excavators, put (a stack of) them into any quickslot, select this slot and place an Excavator into the world like any common block by clicking your right mouse button. You can rotate Super Excavators after placing them into the game-world by holding "r" (as the default key) and using your left mouse button to drag and thereby rotate the Excavator. Using the right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key) will activate the Super Excavator, while holding the left mouse button to "pull" will let you pick the Excavator up again. If you use Super Excavators on the Lava layer, then Diamond Nodes will be left intact. On the Corruption layer, Lumite Nodes and End of the World blocks (at the lowest level of every game world) will be left untouched. Since April 19th 2019, Super Excavators can be used to collect all liquids - Corrupted Water, liquid Lava, Mineral Water, Bog Water, Tar, Molasses and common blue Water. As usual, the Loot Bags left behind will only contain half of each type of item (or block, liquid, material etc.) that the Super Extractors have removed. Can't activate Excavators? If your Excavators cannot be activated (by "f" as the default key or right-click) after being placed, then: 1. area-damaging Explosives might be disabled for the whole game-world (this can be changed anytime with the world option "Disable Explosives" of the world by the creator/owner of the game-world). In this case usually a message window will tell you "Super Excavator cannot be used at this location" 2. area-damaging Explosives might be disabled on the claim where you are trying to use the Excavator (which can be changed anytime in the "Advanced Options" for each claim with the option "TNT enabled" by the owners of the claim). In this case usually a message window will displayed, saying "Super Excavator cannot be used in this claim". 3. for Adventures, the creator of the adventure can also disable (or enable) the use of area-damaging Explosives which includes Excavators and all TNT type Explosives 4. you might not be permitted to use area-damaging Explosives (but in that case you cannot even place them) because of your '''permission level '''that the owner of the game-world or the owner of the player claim that you're on has set for you. By typing /permissions into the chat, you can find out about your permission rank on the game-world, and by checking the color of the flag in the upper right corner of your main screen you'll find out about your permission rank on the current claim you're on. A red flag means "visitor" who cannot place anything. 5. if other devices like Teleporters also do not react, and no message windows are displayed, there might be a problem with your internet connection or the Creativerse servers aren't properly in synch with your client any more (which sometimes happens after playing for a longer while). Try relogging (and take care to wait a little before logging in again!), usually everything's okay again upon your return 6. Super Excavators cannot remove End of the World blocks, so these will simply remain where they are while the Excavator itself will be used up and vanish. Trivia Excavators will not provide you with Saplings when collecting Wood and tree Leaves. They will also not provide you with Queen Bees when collecting Beeswax. Excavators can be put on display on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Wood Planters and Flower Pots, and will now not be surrounded by blue lines when on display anymore. Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:Non-Throwable